User blog:Mochizou/24 Hours
In a small town lies Kaijo High School, but our story no longer takes place there. In the next city lies Hanabu University. It's an ordinary uni with ordinary students. 4 friends who used to form a part of their high school culture club are now navigating the next part of thier lives and this is their story... Culture Shock III.'episode 5.'24 Hours Lizzy: 'What am I doing here? What is going on? '''Voice: '''I'm glad you asked that question. You're about to find out. Things are about to change for you Elizabeth '''Lizzy: '''Don't call me that '''Voice: '''What would you rather me call you? I hear that you're fussy about what people call you '''Lizzy: '''SHUT UP! '''Voice: '''Do you know why you are here? '''Lizzy: '''Does it look like I do? '''Voice: '''Over the past two days you have seen two different realities, dare I say possibilities, where you have seen a friend die in either one '''Lizzy: '''So Kieran's death wasn't just a dream '''Voice: '''Precisely and as you have just witnessed, your other friend Katie was the other candidate '''Lizzy: '''What about Tori and Yazzy? Please don't say I have to watch them die too '''Voice: '''No, they are not factored in to this game. They are deemed protected '''Lizzy: '''Game? Is that what this is? '''Voice: '''Of course child! A chance for me to have some fun '''Lizzy: '''Well I don't want to play '''Voice: '''It's not your game, it's mine '''Lizzy: '''I want to go home '''Voice: '''Don't worry, this will be over soon '''Lizzy: '''How? '''Voice: '''As I have said, you have witnessed two friends die in two separate realities. Now the point of this exercise is quite clear. You have been given a special chance, an opportunity, you get to pick which one lives! '''Lizzy: '''What '''Voice: '''Of course, I don't expect you to pick straight away. I will grant you 24 hours to make this choice '''Lizzy: '''I'm not making that choice '''Voice: '''I'm not finished....In addition, while you use this time to make the choice you will have to spend the next 24 hours in of your possible realities. '''Lizzy: '''That's not fair '''Voice: '''Don't worry, it won't impact on your final decision, just allows you to experience one of the timelines, see if that's the one you want. After 24 hours, you come back here and you make your choice. A world without Kieran or a world without Katie. So which world are you going to choose for the next day '''Lizzy: '''The world where Kieran's dead '''Voice: '''That was quick? Are you sure? '''Lizzy: '''For definite '''Voice: '''Very well, see you in 24 hours '''Lizzy: '''Wait- ''The shadowy figure disappears and the white room Lizzy is in twists and turns until it begins to take the shape of her dorm room. Lizzy looks at her phone, it's 8am on Tuesday, it's the next day and if that voice was right then she's 'Katie: '''Ok? '''Lizzy: '''Katie, you're ok '''Katie: '''Yeah, are you? '''Lizzy: '''Why wouldn't I be? '''Katie: '''Last night, the break in, Kieran you know....dyinh '''Lizzy: '''So it has happened '''Katie: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''Say Katie, you've not been having strange dreams these last few days have you? '''Katie: '''Unless you consider Love Live! and BanG Dream! dreams strange '''Lizzy: '''Never mind, it's ok '''Katie: '''Lizzy '''Lizzy: '''Yeah? '''Katie: '''Are you sure you're ok? It seems like something's bothering you '''Lizzy: '''I'm fine '''Katie: '''And I'm not stupid. What is it? '''Lizzy: '''Nothing I- '''Katie: '''Who's tried to steal Natsu now? Hmm? Or Lance? Or any of the 50 plus boyfriends you have....jeez when I put it like that you have a real problem '''Lizzy: '''HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm not taking that from the girl that has claimed every single fucking character in Love Live! '''Katie: '''Wel- '''Lizzy: '''AND IT'S SEQUELS '''Katie: '''You made your point, but if there's a problem talk to me '''Lizzy: '''Just need to fight through the anime girls for your attention '''Katie: '''I'm going now ''Common Room - 15 hours to go 'Lizzy: '''Hey Tori '''Tori: '''Watcha doing? '''Lizzy: '''I'm bored. Didn't think I would actually be bored without Kieran but there's no one for me to beat up anymore '''Tori: '''I can't believe it wasn't you that killed him '''Lizzy: '''I can't believe that you thought he and I were gonna get together after...you know who died '''Tori: '''I still do. If he didn't end up with you, he was going to end up with Yazy '''Lizzy: '''He never really stood a chance did he? '''Tori: '''Nah '''Lizzy: '''Can I ask you a question? '''Tori: '''Sure '''Lizzy: '''Wait never mind you wouldn't have had that dream....that was a different reality '''Tori: '''A dream? '''Lizzy: '''It's nothing, just ignore me '''Tori: '''Well actually I've had a few nights of strange dreams '''Lizzy: '''What do you mean? '''Tori: '''Last night I dreamt that Katie died '''Lizzy: '''What? '''Tori: '''And I know that Kieran has actually died but I could have sworn I dreamt about it '''Lizzy: '''Ok, listen. I'm going to tell you something and you're just gonna have to go with me. ''Lizzy proceeds to tell Tori everything that has happened to her up til now while Tori sits and listens '''Lizzy: '''So that's my situation '''Tori: '''Sounds like you've got a real mess on your hands '''Lizzy: '''You know, I'm so glad I told you this for you to tell me the fucking obvious '''Tori: '''I'm just saying '''Lizzy: '''Well don't. Help me '''Tori: I can't make the decision for you Lizzy: 'Help me know what to do '''Tori: '''Whatever choice you make, you're effectively killing someone. It's cruel but that's what it is. The reality we are in now is a life without Kieran or you can choose a life without Katie. What would you rather '''Lizzy: '''Katie over Kieran anyday '''Tori: '''But.... '''Lizzy: '''Making that choice effectively kills him. Am I really capable of that? '''Tori: '''Look, I know I'm not bieng very helpful but it's not really a decision anyone can help with or has any similar history of making. You have to think deep down in your heart, which decision can you live with. Whose death will you be able to move on from and what burden will be lighter to carry. Maybe you never really will know ''Yazzy's Room - 8 hours to go '''Lizzy: '''Hey, you ok? '''Yazzy: '''I'm still in disbelief I guess. I can't believe he's gone, it just seems wrong '''Lizzy: '''It's...yeah, a big adjustment '''Yazzy: '''We just seem to be losing so many people. Every day there's less and less of us. Do you remember, back in high school? There were so many of us then, they were the good days '''Lizzy: '''A long time ago now... '''Yazzy: '''First Damian moved away, then Cam graduated and that was before Senior Year. Brandon existed for a hot minute and we had a really great final year. A really, really good year. Then it all changed. We lost.... '''Lizzy: '''That damn truck '''Yazzy: '''Hunter got his acting job. Gegi left to travel the world with Cam. Having Katie has been great and these last 3 years have been so interesting but here we are again. Kieran's dead and in a few months we're all spliting up. I just hate it, it's not even like we're splitting up but staying in contact. Everyone that's gone, has gone, we don't hear from them anymore, no matter the circumstance. '''Lizzy: '''But that's part of adulthood isn't it? '''Yazzy: '''Yeah but not like this and not when you didn't even get the chance to say the things you wanted to say '''Lizzy: Yazzy, did you have feelings for Kieran? 'Yazzy: '''It's stupid, I know it is. He was with her for so long and then he was lost for so long. All that time, I still waited and I was waiting still, I was ready, I just needed the right time, the right situation to say it but he's gone and died '''Lizzy: '''Typical bitch boy '''Yazzy: '''Now I'll never get the chance to say it. Wasn't there anything you wanted to say to him but couldn't? '''Lizzy: '''I wanted to apologise to him '''Yazzy: '''What for? '''Lizzy: '''Six months ago, he and I...well we...had a run in. Nothing really happened but he ended up hurt that night, so did I and well...we never ended up talking about it and I just wanted him to know I was sorry. '''Yazzy: '''So we're in the same boat '''Lizzy: '''EXCEPT I DO NOT HAVE ANY SORT OF ROMANTIC INTEREST IN THAT PERVERT THANK YOU VERY MUCH '''Yazzy: '''Yeah, ok.....this isn't going to be easy is it '''Lizzy: '''You have no idea ''Lizzy toiled the next few hours away, never knowing if she should think or just do what she would normally do. Eventually the clock ticked down and she had mere minutes left 'Katie: '''What the fuck are you doing awake? '''Lizzy: '''How dare you ask such a question? I've seen you at 4am googling Shinoa pictures '''Katie: '''THAT WAS YOU '''Lizzy: '''Oh yeah '''Katie: '''4am google searches are saved only for Riko '''Lizzy: '''Of course '''Katie: '''Everything ok? '''Lizzy: '''I get the impression everything is about to change '''Katie: '''How so? '''Lizzy: '''I have a decision to make about the future and it kind of affects everything I know really '''Katie: '''Do you know what you want to do? '''Lizzy: '''Kind of, I think I have an idea '''Katie: '''But you're not sure? '''Lizzy: '''It's a difficult decision '''Katie: '''Well if it's one thing I know, it's that you'll make the right decision '''Lizzy: '''How can you be so sure? '''Katie: '''Because it's you, you always know what to do. You just make it work. No matter what, you face it head on and you deal with it, you are amazing and you need to remeber one thing '''Lizzy: '''What is it? '''Katie: '''I- '''Voice: '''Such sweet friends ''Lizzy looks around to see she has returned to the white room 'Lizzy: '''NO! I need more time '''Voice: '''It's been 24 hours, how much more time do you need? '''Lizzy: '''Please! '''Voice: '''It's decision time '''Lizzy: '''Why me? '''Voice: '''Don't take it so personally child. There were multiple deaths around the world at the same time as your friend, I merely picked one person at random to give this choice to, you were the lucky participant '''Lizzy: '''So this is a game to you? '''Voice: '''Of course! '''Lizzy: '''Well I'm not playing '''Voice: '''That's not your decision '''Lizzy: '''NO! '''Voice: '''Pick one '''Lizzy: '''HOW?! How do I choose? Do I kill Katie? My best friend and the most amazing, funny person I know, the person who is always there for me and the person that has supported me through everything. Or do I kill Kieran? A perverted alien who does nothing but bring me pain but is one of my oldest friends and as I have just learnt, the recipient of Yazzy's feelings. Killing him would be taking away her chance to confess, taking away her happiness too. So do you see how things stand? '''Voice: '''I am uninterested in your plights, pick one '''Lizzy: '''NO '''Voice: '''Pick. One.....NOW '''Lizzy: '''I REFUSE! I REFUSE TO MAKE THE DECISION. I WILL NOT BE A PART OF YOUR FUCKING STUPID ASS GAME! I AM NOT MAKING YOUR CHOICE! SO DO WHAT YOU WANT! KILL ME! MAKE THE DECISION YOURSELF! LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING THOUGH! I. AM. NOT. MAKING. A. CHOICE. '''Voice: '''Very well then....consider it done ''The rooms fades into darkness and Lizzy is left all alone Category:Blog posts